Random Relations
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: You pick the Pokemon. You pick the relationship, you enjoy the one-shot I write. read the first chapter for info
1. rules and guidelines

**Hey guys, I had this crazy idea the other night, it's basically going to be a bunch of Pokemon relations, whether it be best friends, rivals. or lovers.**

**This is kind of to test my abilities as a writer, and I really haven't done something like this, I thought I'd be fun.**

**And the best part, you can send in the two Pokemon.**

**NOTES: these will be one-shots.**

**Any Pokemon is acceptable.**

**List the type of relation. As well as gender and additional information (i.e backstories, scars, etc.)**

**Keep it on a "T" level.**

**And enjoy the stories**


	2. AbsolxSneasel

**It's been only a day, and I already have a story, thank you guys for sending reviews already. It makes me really happy. **

**So this idea was submitted by**_** MareisuinShihaku**_**, and I have to say, I kind of like it.**

**So enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"I'm telling you Kyo, Charizard could totally beat Garchomp."

"Two words Saya, Stone Edge."

A Sneasel and Absol walked down the street, as they continued their conversation.

"I guess you got a point there Kyo." The Sneasel admitted.

"And Charizard can't learn any Ice moves, he would have a fighting chance if he learned a couple Dragon moves, but that doesn't seem very likely." The Absol shrugged.

As Saya and Kyo continued walking, they were met up by their other friends, a Murkrow named Fear, and a Rufflet named Luna.

"Hi Fear and Rufflet." Saya and Kyo said in union.

"Hey you two love birds." Fear smirked.

The two Dark types looked at each other, before turning away heavily blushing.

"L-l-love birds?! Where would you get an idiotic idea like that?!" Saya asked.

"If it's so crazy, why are you two blushing?" Fear asked, causing the two to blush even harder and stare at the floor.

"I have to admit, you guys would make a cute couple." Luna commented.

"Kyo and I are just friends!" The Sneasel protested.

"Where is Kyo?" Fear asked.

The three looked around to see that the Absol had absconded.

"I'll go get him, you girls go shopping or something." Fear said flying after Kyo.

* * *

"Kyo! Kyo! Where are you?!" Fear shouted as he flew, the Murkrow noticed a white figure lying by a lake.

"Kyo, why'd you run away?" The Murkrow asked.

"I don't know, I mean…I like Saya, like a lot, I'm just not good with relationships, besides, I'll probably screw something up and ruin or friendship." Kyo said looking at the water.

"Don't think like that man." Fear said.

"I just don't know what to do." Kyo slumped.

"Meet me at the Comos Café in an hour, okay?" Fear asked.

"Whatever." Kyo grunted.

As Fear flew away, Kyo stared at the water, as memories of when they met started flooding in.

* * *

_A young Kyo walked down a snowy white path, his family had gone hunting for the month, and because of the recent storms, he hadn't been able to gather any food for himself, it was foolish of him to be outside during this season, but he really didn't care._

"_Hey you." _

_The Absol looked around for the source of the voice, he looked up and saw a Sneasel looking at him from the top of a porch. _

"_Why are you all by yourself?" She asked._

"_No reason, you'd better be careful, you could fall." Kyo warned._

"_It's fine, there's no way I could-ahhh!" Saya was interrupted mid-speech as she fell off the railing, she braced for the worst._

_But when she opened her eyes, she found herself on top of Kyo's back._

"_OHMYGOSHAREYOUALRIGHT?!" She blurted out as she leaped off of him._

"_Yah I'm fine, I should really be asking you that." Kyo said shaking the snow off of him._

"_Of course I'm alright, I'm not some frail girl." Saya boasted._

"_That's good to hear, I'm Kyo by the way." He said smiling._

"_Saya, nice to meet you." The Sneasel smiled as well. _

"_So are you by yourself?" Saya asked._

"_Yah, I'm kind of just walking here." Kyo explained._

"_Oh, would you mind if I walked with you? You seem interesting." Saya asked._

"_I guess so." Kyo shrugged as they started to walk._

"Saya…" Kyo murmured as he started walking.

* * *

"I thought you didn't like accessories, Saya." Luna asked as they were perusing the isles of the mall.

"Well there's a first for everything." Saya said putting a ribbon on her ear.

"you don't put on accessories, it's almost like you're trying to impress…" Luna's voice died down as he brain figured out Saya's plan.

"It's Kyo! You're trying to impress Kyo! You do like him!" Luna shouted.

"N-n-n-no I'm n-n-not trying to impress him." Saya stuttered.

"You're a horrible liar, Saya." Luna said.

"N-no I'm not." Saya huffed folding her arms.

"Hey look, it's Kyo!" The Rufflet screamed.

"Where?!" Saya spun around, only to see that Luna had lied.

"Ha-ha, you fell for it! You do like Kyo!" Luna giggled.

"S-so what if I do…" Saya murmured.

"Why do you like Kyo anyways?" Luna asked looking at some shiny feathers.

"W-well, it kind of started like this." Saya began to explain.

* * *

"_Hey Kyo, look at that!" Saya said pointing to a bright red flower up-top a large mountain._

"_It looks nice, you want to me to get it for you?" Kyo asked._

"_I can get myself." Saya said as she dug her claws into the wall and started to climb the mountain_

"_Alright, I'll be resting by this tree." Kyo said as he rested by the tree._

_Saya climbed up the mountain, only to find a pack of Manectric and Electrike._

"_Look at this, dinner has arrived early." The pack leader grinned._

"_But papa! We already have food!" A little Electrike whined._

"_Right, so I guess you'll be a punching bag!" The Manectric said rushing towards Saya, only to be knocked back by a strange force._

"_I'd appreciate if you wouldn't hurt her."_

_Everyone turned around to see Kyo, panting slightly._

"_Electrike's, get him!" The pack leader barked._

"_Quick Attack!" they yelled as the charged towards the Absol at lightning with speed, with white steaks behind them._

"_Psycho Cut!" Absol waved his horn, generating a large crescent shaped energy wave, and fired it at the Electrike's, knocking them out._

"_Wild Charge!" The Manectric yelled as his body was coated in electricity, he then recklessly charged at Kyo._

"_Hyper Beam!" Absol opened in his mouth, and an orange beam fired from it, the beam collided with the Manectric, causing an explosion, when the smoke cleared, the Manectric had fainted. _

_Kyo then slowly walked to the flower, grabbed it in his mouth, and placed it on Saya's ear._

"_Come on, let's go home, I'm really tired." Kyo said as he slowly walked home._

"It's not only that, he's very nice, and he cares about me…" Saya muttered with fiery red cheeks.

"Hmm, interesting, come on, let's discuss this at the Comos Café." The rufflet said as she started flying.

* * *

Kyo made his way to the café, where he sees Fear waving his black wing at him, but as he walked over there, he noticed that Saya and Luna were with him.

"Crazy right? Running into them like this?" Fear asked.

"Yah…crazy." Kyo muttered as he sat across from Saya.

"Where'd you run off to?" Luna asked.

"I didn't run off! I took evasive action!" Kyo blurted out.

"From what?" Luna asked, leaving the Absol speechless.

After a while, the waiter brought two big containers of ice-cream, which everyone started to devour, with the exception of a certain absol.

"How am I supposed to eat this?!" Kyo asked trying to grab the spoon, but failing.

"Well, Saya will feed you." Luna giggled.

"W-what?!" Saya blushed. Kyo glared at the two birds, but sighed and went along with it.

He opened his mouth, closing his eyes and blushing heavily.

Saya slowly grabbed a spoonful of ice-cream and inserted it in Kyo's mouth.

"It's…good." He murmured.

"Well, we have to go now bye!" Fear said grabbing Luna and flying out, leaving the two alone.

Kyo and Saya sat in silence, occasionally casting a parting glance at each other. It got to the point where Kyo just couldn't take it.

"That's it I'm out." He said walking away, with Saya not far behind him.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Saya asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like walking." Kyo explained.

"You know what they were trying to, right?" The absol asked, Saya blushed and nodded her head.

"I'm not really good with romance, but I kind of know some couple stuff." Kyo shrugged.

"C-C-Couple?!" Saya stuttered.

"Yah, I mean, I like you, you like me, but we're not the lovey-dovey type. So I thought, why not, it'll still be like before, except a bit different." Kyo explained.

Saya could barely keep her emotions in. Kyo, her best friend and crush, is thinking about being in a relationship with her. Out of pure enjoyment, she grabbed Kyo and kissed him. He was stunned at first, but then accepted it and pressed even harder.

After the need for air arrived, they separated, Kyo stared at the Sneasel's face and smiled.

"So things like that will be different." Kyo explained, Saya smiled and nodded.

The two walked, as friends, but also has lovers, sharing a deep connection with one another.

"So Saya, who'd you think would win in a fight, Mamoswine, or Blastoise?"

* * *

**So yah, it seems like a rushed ending, but I still like it, so don't forget to submit ideas, and review!**

**See yah next chapter!**


	3. BreloomxNinetails

**Another Random Relations Story, this is apparently someone's Pokémon Emerald team, I'm not sure if this counts as creative or not, but it's going to happen. **

**This story idea was brought to you by the brain of **_**Skitty28**_**, whose ideas combined with my writing abilities, created this story, I hope you enjoy.**

**(This one has brushes of other relationships as well)**

**Enjoy the fic.**

* * *

"Alright, come on out!" A trainer said releasing six pokeballs simultaneously.

The Pokémon released were a male Breloom, a female Ninetails, a male Swampert, a female Gardevoir, a male Aggron, and a female Delcatty.

"I'm going out with friends, so I thought you guys could use a breather, I'll be back later, so you're in charge Swampert." The trainer explained. Swampert nodded in agreement. The trainer smiled and left.

"Why do you get to be in charge, Tip?!" The Aggron yelled.

"Because Salvage, I am responsible and I can easily defend anyone from danger." The Swampert named Tip explained.

"I guess that's true." Savage shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anyways, we're near one of the most peaceful areas in this region." The Gardevoir explained.

"Grace is right, plus there's a Pokémon only beach nearby that we went to." The Ninetails explained.

"The scenery was very nice." Salvage grinned like an idiot.

"You talking about the view?" The Ninetails asked slightly annoyed.

"Maybe I am Wisp, maybe I'm not." Salvage chuckled.

"He's defiantly thinking about the girls, it's hard to tell if you're a pervert Salvage." The Breloom said.

"It's not like that Firespore! Do not group me with those shameless perverts. You just spent most of your time reading some book anyways, and you wouldn't let anyone see anything about it." Salvage huffed.

"T-That's none of your business anyways." Firespore said slightly embarrassed.

"It's probably something lame anyways." Salvage shrugged.

"Oi oi, no need to get into his business." Tip said.

"We all had our fun, right?" Wisp asked.

"I guess, there was a lot of iron deposit near the mountain, so I was happy." Salvage said.

"By the way, thanks for taking me water skiing, Tip." Grace said.

"Anything for you." Tip smiled.

Behind Salvage, an angry Delcatty was glaring at the unaware Aggron.

"Tip and Grace are dating, and here I am STILL trying to get Salvages attention! Why is it so hard?!" She yelled as yellow sparks were emitted from her body and were aimed at Salvage, but the position of his horns acted as a lightning rod and directed the current to Tip, who was unaffected being part ground type. Salvage did take notice to this, however.

"Do you need something, Eclair?" Salvage asked.

"I'm going to get some water." She said bluntly asked she walked to the nearby river, with Wisp following her.

* * *

"Hey Salvage, why do you think Eclair always tries to shock you?" Tip asked as the three males played a game of cards.

"I don't know, maybe she just doesn't like me." The Aggron shrugged.

"It's quite the opposite my friends."

The two turned around to see Firespore smirking.

"What do you mean?" Salvage asked.

"This is a case of a love/hate relationship, or a self-denial one. Where the person, in this case Eclair, has feelings for the other person, but cannot express them correctly and becomes bitter towards them, or something along that line." Firespore explained.

Tip and Salvage were shocked at Firespore's knowledge of romance.

"How do you know all this?" Salvage asked.

"I have my ways, now you guys continue your game, I'm going to go." Firespore said walking away.

The two looked at each other and then back at Firespore, before continuing the game.

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Eclair said splashing the water with her paw.

"Then why do strive to get his attention?" Wisp asked.

"I don't! Why don't you go snuggle with Firespore or something?" Eclair said.

"W-W-Why would I do that?!" Wisp stuttered.

"Stop lying to yourself Wisp, everyone knows that you two have a thing for each other." Eclair stated. Wisp hid her blushing face with one of her tails.

"I-I-I feel nothing for Firey." She murmured.

"There are three things wrong with what you just said, one is that you have a pet name for him, two is that you can't speak about him properly, and three, you've turned a new shade of red." Elcair explained. Wisp looked down in embarrassment.

"Thankfully, Firespore isn't as dense as Salvage, so he'll get the message." Elcair said.

Wisp blushed even harder and ran away.

"Poor girl; scared of her own feelings, well I'd better be going back, I'm getting hungry." Elcair said to herself as she walked back to everyone else.

* * *

_I love Firey, do I? Of course I do! I just can't tell him, the way I tease him, he probably thinks I dislike him or think of him as a friend. Why am I so stupid?!" _

As Wisp walked back to where everyone was, she noticed Firespore lying against a tree with something in his hands. Interested in what he was doing, she sneaked behind him.

Firespore had been reading a book, a romance novel that their trainer had a long time ago.

"So this is what you've been sneaking off for, Firey." She said.

The Breloom threw the book in the air from being startled by Wisp's sudden appearance, it landing perfectly on Wisp's snout.

"_Two souls under the cherry tree_? Isn't this the romance book our trainer was reading?" She asked.

"Yah, I kind of took it when no one was looking." Firespore admitted.

"I wonder how the others will react when they hear about this." Wisp smirked as she "walked" away.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!" The Breelom yelled throwing his arms around Wisp in order to halt her progress. Wisp recognized this as a hug and blushed.

"I-I wouldn't tell anyone if you do something for me." She said.

"Like what?" Firespore asked.

"Just follow me to the beach, for a little walk and talk." Wisp explained regaining her confidence and attitude.

"Like a date?" He asked destroying said confidence.

"I-In a s-sense, yes." She admitted.

"O-ok, then let's go." The grass type murmured, blushing slightly.

Wisp nodded and started walking, with Firespore following her.

* * *

After a while, the awkward feeing diminished, and the felt like old friends walking down the beach. Small groups of water Pokémon were playing by the beach, Wisp smiled at this.

"Seeing all these water Pokémon play reminds me of when we met." She said with a warming smile.

* * *

_A young Vulpix had been cornered by a bunch of water Pokémon who were mad at her, she whimpered and hid in a corner, and before they had fired a volley of water attacks, a Shroomish had stepped in._

"_Who…who are you?" She asked._

"_The person who's here to save you." The Shroomish grinned; the Vulpix stared at the grass type, and blushed inwardly._

_The Shroomish knew that he couldn't beat all these enemies by himself, so he relied on using intimation. He made the spores on his head glow, as if he was going to fire a solarbeam, the water Pokémon fled at the ferocity of such a powerful attack._

"_Are you all right?" The Shroomish asked as the left._

"_Y-yah, I'm alright." The Vulpix responded._

"_I'm Firespore by the way."_

"_Wisp."_

* * *

"You still remember that?" He asked smiling.

"How could I not?" Wisp scoffed. _"It's when I fell in love with you." _She thought to herself.

As the sun set, the two Pokémon walked down the coastline. They sat on the soft sand and watched the setting sun slowly make its way into the vast blue ocean.

"You know Wisp, you may be snarky and you tease me a lot, but you're an amazing girl." Firespore said.

"T-thanks." She murmured, her cheeks a dark red.

"Perhaps that came out wrong." He blushed scathing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Firey, can you do me one last favor, and then I promise I will never tell anyone about your secret." Wisp said.

"Ok, what is it?" Firespore asked.

Wisp brought her face incredibly close to his.

"W-w-wisp?" he stuttered.

"Kiss me."

"What are yo-mpph?!"

Firespore was cut midsentence by Wisp's warm lips pressed against his, he fell over and Wisp still continued her assault on his lips. After recovering from most of the shock, he began to kiss her back, but she had already separated her lips by then.

"Wisp…" He whispered, with cheeks that could put any fire type to shame.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that it was in the slur of the moment and I wasn't thinking please forgive me." She began speaking in a fast pace.

"Wisp…" he said again, but this time he was smiling.

"It's just that we've been friends for a long time and-"

This time it was Wisp who was cut off by Firespore's lips pressing against hers. Her eyes shot open and tears of joy leaked out, before she closed them asked kissed back. When the air in their lungs had depleted, they separated and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you Wisp, I always have and always will."

"I love you too, Firespore."

As the two lovers confessed their feelings, the sun and successfully gone into the ocean and the moon began to rise.

"Looks like we should be getting back." Wisp said, before Firespore stopped her.

"OR, we could stay here with each other, alone." Firespore suggested.

"I like the way you think." Wisp grinned as she pounced on her boyfriend, beginning a very passionate make-out session.

* * *

"So, how'd they do?" Tip asked leaning against a tree.

"Well, they are an item now, and are having a "hot" time together, looks like they won't be back until morning." Grace explained as she observed Wisp and Firespore with her psychic abilities.

"That's good for them, now all that's left is Salvage and Eclair, could you give him a mental message." Tip asked.

"Wouldn't it be more interesting if he'd do it himself?" She giggled.

"That it would be, but with how dense he can be, at least make him notice her or something around that line." He said.

"Alright then." She smiled as her eyes flashed.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Tip grinned as he closed his eyes.

"I guess so, maybe our entire team will be couples." Grace giggled as she fell asleep on Tip.

* * *

Eclair was busy clawing at tree to appease her anger.

"Damn that Salvage, I'm the prettiest girl there is, and he doesn't even notice!" She screamed in frustration.

"Yo, Eclair!" The Delcatty turned around to see Salvage waving at her, she quickly hid her blush.

"yes, what do you want?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go up to the cliff with me, and you know, look at the stars and stuff." He asked.

"I-I suppose, I mean I'm not doing anything right now, it's not because I want to go it's just…you know, let's just go." She said, causing Salvage to sweatdrop.

As the two walked up the cliff-side, Eclair thanked her lucky stars for this opportunity.

* * *

**What'd yah think? A romance and a fluff, two for the price of one! Except you're not paying….**

**Well I really like this one, nice characters, I didn't use ALL of the aspects given, but I used most of them. To be honest, I prefer when you give me the characters plus the personalities and backgrounds and etc. because it's a lot easier for me to write.**

**Well submit more, it can be Legendary Pokemon as well, I'd like to try that, but the option is yours**.

**So I will see you next time.**

**DSG is out.**


End file.
